Starzy znajomi
• • | numer odcinka = • • | ogólny numer odcinka =153 | scenariusz =Eugene Son | reżyseria =Christopher Berkeley | poprzedni =Wiele zmian: część 2 | następny =Helisa zguby |imię = Starzy znajomi |oryginalny tytuł = A Jolt From The Past}}Starzy znajomi to trzeci odcinek serii "Ben 10: Omniverse". Jego polska premiera miała miejsce 3 października 2012 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Streszczenie Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy młody Ben jako Mucha wlatuje do Mr. Smoothy'ego i walczy z Nosdenianem. Chwilowo zostaje uwięziony, lecz strzela energią i koktajl leci na Muchę, a w tym czasie Ben odmienia się. Megawhatt wylatuje, a chłopak bierze kubek i łapie złośliwca. Uwalnia się i zaczyna klonować. Ben marudzi, że nie ma żadnego elektrycznego obcego, ale przypomina mu się, że ma swojego Feedbacka. Pochłana całą energię Megawhattów i zasypiają. Przyjeżdża dziadek Max z Gwen, a pod rękoma mają koce, w które zawijają złośliwców. thumb|left|Megawhatt naśmiewa się z BenaW tym samym czasie, 16-letni Ben wchodzi do podziemnej bazy hydraulików, gdzie czeka na niego Rook i dziadek Max. Jest on zły na chłopaka, który się spóźnia. Rook chce pokazać Tennysonowi swój wóz, który przysłania czołg, lecz gdy on odjeżdża Ben jest zdziwiony. Jego partner zmienia ciężarówkę w samolot i chłopak mówi, że Rook czasami go zaskakuje, podkreślając na "czasami". W aucie Rook myśli, że Ben jest na niego zły i mówi, iż są legendy o słynnym Tennysonie, a jedna z nich jest obcy X. Gdy partner dowiaduje się o tym, że nie jest kosmitą stworzonym przez fanów Bena z internetu, prosi chłopaka, by zmienił się w go, lecz Ben odmawia mówiąc, że jest to uciążliwe. Gdy dojeżdżają do miasta, Ben jest zły, że nie ma żadnej większej akcji od pożeraczy samochodów, wielkiego węża, który kradnie torebkę i kosmicie zabierającemu niemowlakowi butelkę. Po dłuższej chwili dostrzegają chłopaka, Corvo, który ma dziwny telefon i idą za nim. Wnet zaczyna strzelać do nich i ucieka do samochodu, Ben goniąc go mówi, że Ziąb szybko przeleci przez budynek, lecz niestety zmienia się Inferno. Leci za Corvo. Rook wsiada do Proto-Wozu i zmienia go w samolot, goniąc przestępcę. Ben strzela w oponę Jeepa i Corvo zatrzymuje się i ucieka. Rook wyskakuje z wozu i łapie go. Ben odmienia się. Nagle hałasuje coś w silniku. Blonko otwiera go i ze szklanego pojemnika wyskakuje Megawhatt. Idzie do plecaka przestępcy i uwalnia drugiego Nosediana. Megawhatty zmawiają się i uciekają. Ben mówi Rookowi, że ma patrzeć, gdzie idą. W tym czasie Corvo ucieka. Ben, chcąc zmienić się w Szybciora, zmienia się w Mechanicznego. Denerwuje się na Omnitrix, że znów go nie posłuchał. Rook informuje Bena, że Nosedianie lecą w stronę portu. Gdy tam dobiegają, Rook dziwi się, że bateryjki nie uciekły Chronosapiensowi. Domyślają się, że chciały, aby biegli za nimi. Później wchodzą do garażu. Spostrzegają wielką maszynę z setką Megawhattów. Ben zdziwiony nie wierzy, że proszą go o pomoc. Nagle przestępca z rękami robota i białymi włosami dostrzega, że dwie bateryjki uciekły. Drugi, z czerwonymi włosami, chce po cichu zaatakować Bena i Rooka, lecz oni atakują pierwsi powalając go. Białowłosy łapie ich w pole energetyczne. W tym czasie wchodzi Corvo i Piącha, zły, że musiał przerwać trening przez dwóch szpiegów. Wynika z tego, że Piącha kradnie nielegalne technologie. Rook używa neutralizatora pól elektrycznych i uwalnia się. Ben przekształca się w Bloxxa i atakuje opryszków. Rook zajmuje się czerwonowłosym bandytą i, używając Proto-Sprzętu, niszczy jedną roborękę. Ben powraca do swojej formy i Piącha wskakuje do mechazbroi z 12 poziomu. Ben, chcąc przekształcić się w Czterorękiego, zmienia się w nowego Gravattacka, którego niezbyt wie jak używać. thumb|Gravattack kontra PiąchaNa dodatek Piącha jest w zbroi zasilanej 6 Nosedianami. Walka zostaje przeniesiona na zewnątrz, gdzie Ben odkrywa swoje moce grawitacyjne. Rook obmyśla plan, by chłopak unieruchomił zbroję, a on sam odda strzały. Przestępca wykorzystuje ostatni zapas energii, by wystrzelić wszystkie pociski. Gravattack, próbując odeprzeć atak odkrywa, że ma własną orbitę i może zmienić się w planetę. Po walce przyjeżdża Max z Hydraulikami, by aresztować gang. Mówi, że Nosedianie zgłosili się jako ochotnicy do zasilania Podmiasta. Ben i Rook odlatują, a Blonko znów zaczyna o rozmowę o Obcym X. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Nosdeniany wracają i chcą pomocy od Bena. * Gravattack zostaje odblokowany i pierwszy raz pojawia się. * Mucha, Inferno i Mechaniczny debiutują w "Omniverse". * Gwen Tennyson i Max Tennyson debiutują w retrospekcji "Omniverse". * Corvo, Piącha, Hoodlum i Czerwonowłosy pojawiają się po raz pierwszy. Debiuty * Corvo * Piącha * Hoodlum * Pomocnik Piąchy * Bryk Kosmici z Omnitrixa * Inferno (debiut w "Omniverse") * Mechaniczny (debiut w "Omniverse") * Gravattack Postacie * Ben Tennyson (11 i 16 lat) * Gwen Tennyson (11 lat) * Max Tennyson (61 i 66 lat) * Rook Blonko * Nosdeniany (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Morty * Bryk (debiut) Wrogowie Współcześni * Corvo (debiut) * Piącha (debiut) * Hoodlum (debiut) * Pomocnik Piąchy (debiut) Wcześniejsi * Nosdeniany (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Kosmici 16-letni Ben * Inferno (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie, przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Ziąb) * Mechaniczny (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie, przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Szybcior) * Bloxx * Gravattack (debiut; przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Czteroręki) 11-letni Ben * Mucha (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Feedback Błędy No Plus and Minus.png|Megawhatt nie posiada plusa ani minusa Error hand line.png|Błąd z linią na ręce Bloxxa Error Rook's mouth.png|Usta Rooka nie poruszają się Screenshot from 2012-10-01 18-25-11.png|Hologram nie znika Error plus and minus.png|Brak minusa Error nosedeenians.png|Brak Megawhattów Error proto tool.png|Błąd z symbolem na Proto-Sprzęcie Error Omnitrix button placement.png|Błąd z przyciskiem Omnitrixa Gravattack OV 1.png|Błąd z położeniem Omnitrixa Gravattacka Error Gravattack's Omnitrix symbol.png|Kolor skóry No Nosedeenians.png|Druga scena bez Megawhattów * W wielu scenach Megawhatty nie mają symboli + i -. * Kiedy Bloxx złapał przestępcę, linia na jego dłoni była w kolorze czerwonym, a nie czarnym. * 11-letni Ben trzymał koktajl, gdy był w środku budynku, ale kiedy był na zewnątrz, koktajl zniknął. * W jednej scenie, kiedy Rook rozmawia z Benem, jego usta się nie poruszają. * W jednej scenie Bloxx roztrzaskał o ziemię, mimo że był tylko kilka metrów od ziemi. * Kiedy Ben wybiera Ziąba, hologram z twarzami nie znika po otworzeniu się rdzenia Omnitrixa. * Gdy urządzenie zostało po raz pierwszy pokazane, nie było w nim Megawhattów, ale w następnej scenie było ich pełno. Błąd ten widać wiele razy. * W dwóch scenach symbol Omnitrixa na Proto-Sprzęcie Rooka był cały zielony i nie miał symbolu klepsydry. * Gdy młody Ben miał przekształcić się w Feedbacka, przycisk aktywacji Omnitrix był po obu stronach. * W jednej scenie symbol Omnitrixa był z boku głowy Gravattacka. * W jednej scenie symbol Omnitrixa był koloru skóry Gravattacka. Ciekawostki * Retrospekcja w tym odcinku pokazuje, że 11-letni Ben nie lubił koktajli. * Bloxx to jedyny cudzoziemiec, którego wybór był zamierzony. * Gatunek Mechanicznego, Chronosapiens, jest wymieniony w tym odcinku. Linki do odcinka Kategoria:Odcinki serii Omniverse Kategoria:Odcinki